


【KK】Just Dance(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。45歲的中年Kids
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【KK】Just Dance(完)

今天是周二，社會福利設施暨照顧服務中心裡的年長者最期待的一天。

「首先把手握在手掌心裡、」

服務中心的開放式空間裡65吋4K的液晶電視前站著約聘的舞蹈老師，正手握把手教導年長者們使用，螢幕上出現S牌遊戲畫面。

「然後手舉高...這樣、這樣、」

「唉唷～小剛真是的～」

被摟著腰的貴子婆婆紅著臉，視線從來沒有落在遊戲畫面上，反而是盯著舞蹈老師堂本剛不放。

「fufufu～貴子阿姨，這遊戲要看著畫面啊，才不會錯過、」

「貴子小姐好會跳啊！」

「貴子小姐～wow～」

台下年長的爺爺們開心的吹口哨起鬨，儼然貴子婆婆在這服務中心裡人氣堪比時下字母女團們。

堂本剛笑著繼續指導貴子婆婆動作，不忘講解如何使用技巧獲取高分。

「哎呀～這太累了，跳不動了！」貴子婆婆掩嘴裝嬌羞，在舞曲結束後小槌幾下堂本剛胸膛，每周兩次卡油的機會得好好把握「小光你也來跳啊！」

「啊、這、」

從課程開始沒多久，在人群最後面的走廊轉角陰影裡躲藏著一雙銳利的眼神，他沒有加入也不想打擾年長者上課的時光，逕自觀望著、嘴角勾勒愉悅線條。

「堂本主任，來跳一下嘛～」

其他婆婆們見到堂本光一神情都溫柔了，剛才還滿臉厭世看著貴子跳舞，現在又來了服務中心裡的男神堂本光一，怎樣也得讓他跳個舞好洗洗眼睛。

「我、我不太會...」

「光一主任，這很簡單的喔，要不要來試試看呢？」

如果堂本光一有什麼是無法抵抗的，除了法拉利、輪胎，就是堂本剛笑著的邀約了。

他穿越過人群，走到堂本剛跟前，貴子婆婆將把手轉遞給堂本光一，還仔細幫他把帶子繫上，最後不忘光明正大摸了把堂本光一的胸膛。

「哎呀～小光健身真有成啊！」

台下爺爺們突然像是年幼的男童，一個個發出抱怨、討關注的聲音，有的吹噓自己當年也是大肌肌，硬是挽起袖子比劃著現在根本看不出來的肌肉線條。

「光一主任，這要這樣、」

由於對方是與自己年紀相仿的人，堂本剛就不主動肢體觸碰，反而是內斂的做了幾個扭腰擺臀的動作。

「喔、嗚、這樣嗎？」

戴著黑色邊框眼鏡的堂本光一目光不知道該放在堂本剛示範動作上還是遊戲畫面上，雖然堂本剛今天穿的是寬鬆的帽Ｔ上衣以及寬鬆的長褲，但扭動的線條可不會騙人，藏在衣物下的好身材令堂本光一有些燥熱。

「對喔～接下來請光一主任挑戰一下囉！」

幫堂本光一挑好曲目，堂本剛退到旁邊欣賞堂本光一的表演。

堂本剛並非現在才見過堂本光一，早在年輕的時候，他便見識過堂本光一光彩奪目、舞姿翩翩的神采。

與現在眼前假裝含蓄笨拙的堂本光一主任相去甚遠，顯然堂本光一在服務中心裡不想出風頭，不然從舞姿裡還是可以依稀看出端倪，當年兵庫的舞王。  
\--  
「小剛老師啊，謝謝您的指導，要不要和我們一起吃午餐呢？」

每到課程結束時貴子婆婆都會上前邀請堂本剛與大家一起共進午餐，初期幾次堂本剛都有答應，後來發覺爺爺們根本不希望自己留下，便找著藉口婉拒。

「貴子阿姨，我也很想和大家一起用餐，」客套話才說到一半就感受到爺爺們冰冷的目光掃射，堂本剛尷尬微笑著繼續說「但我下午得去趟大阪，下次有機會再一起喔。」

「啊啦、這樣啊...」貴子婆婆一隻手撐著臉側、微嘟嘴表示惋惜，隨即又像是想起什麼般雙眼併出光芒「小光好像下午也要去大阪呢！讓他載你一程吧！」

「欸、這可能不太方便吧...光一主任應該是要去處理事情...」

「小剛老師，你就當作陪陪我們小光，聽說他失戀了。」

貴子婆婆小聲依附在堂本剛耳邊悄聲說，糾結的眉毛讓堂本剛內心也揪成一團，不知道是因為貴子婆婆把眉毛修太細而糾結還是因為聽到堂本光一失戀而糾結。

「小光！小剛老師下午也要去大阪，你載他一程吧？」

正當堂本剛還在想推辭的說詞，貴子婆婆立刻把穿上外出外套衣服的堂本光一喊住、招手把人喚來。

「不用麻煩了、」

「喔好啊，走吧剛老師。」

沒有給堂本剛拒絕的機會，堂本光一臉上讀不出任何情緒，堂本剛只好跟在堂本光一身後走出服務中心。

室外陽光明媚，灑在穿著黑色長外套與黑色長褲的堂本光一身上，裡面搭配白色上衣顯得簡單俐落，拿掉黑邊眼鏡改戴隱形眼鏡更能展現俐落好看的五官，咖啡色髮梢隨著微風輕輕飄逸，堂本剛覺得自己似乎太專注觀察走在身旁的堂本光一，像個偷窺狂似的。

「剛君要到大阪哪裡呢？」

「難波附近就可以了。」

「是要回奈良嗎？」

「欸？」

「如果要去奈良也可以的。」

「不了，太麻煩光一主任了...」

「剛君請我吃午餐的話就不算麻煩了。」

正當堂本剛端詳堂本光一出神時，目光被突然轉身的堂本光一攫住，略微細長的雙眸夾帶著笑意、嘴唇有些出力抿著，替堂本剛打開車門邊詢問著。

堂本剛邊坐上車邊回應，後背包卸下抱到胸前，有些錯愕的望著利用一問一答下套的堂本光一。

「真的沒關係嗎...」

待堂本光一上車發動引擎，堂本剛繫好安全帶開口詢問，雖然能和堂本光一獨處的時間能拉長，但他更擔心帶給堂本光一麻煩。

「嗯，剛君還是煩惱要請我吃什麼午餐吧。」

車輛駛出服務中心停車場，緩緩開向奈良。  
\--  
「貴子婆婆剛才是不是偷偷跟你說我失戀的事情？」

也許是堂本光一駕駛技術太好，解除緊繃情緒的堂本剛竟然在副駕駛上睡著了，口水還從嘴角流出了些，會發現是因為堂本光一持手帕替自己擦拭，才發現已經到奈良了。

「你聽見啦？」

原本想當作不知道這件事情，避免堂本光一覺得尷尬，沒想到堂本光一竟然主動提起。

「哈哈哈，只要貴子婆婆跟別人說悄悄話，十之八九都是在說我失戀的事情，所以見怪不怪了。」

兩人走在奈良市區，堂本剛說要介紹一間好吃的柿葉壽司，結果今日臨時公休，只好走去較遠的小食堂吃素麵。

「光一主任、」

「我沒有難過喔，應該是說，習慣了。」

食堂外排起長長隊伍，即使過了用餐時間還是不少人在等待，不知道是用餐位置太少還是真的這麼好吃所以慕名而來的人很多，總之堂本光一是感謝等待時間的，意味著可以和堂本剛多相處。

「欸？」

有人這樣形容失戀的嗎？習慣了？是指常常失戀的意思嗎？

堂本光一見堂本剛臉色千變萬化，忍不住噗滋笑出來，引起前後排隊人潮的注目，趕緊掩嘴。

「什麼意思啊。」

堂本剛嘟起嘴有些不滿，該不會從剛才都是被呼弄的吧。

「抱歉抱歉、」

隊伍一下往前許多，兩人站在店門口，下一組就輪到他們了。

「我的意思是，每次失戀的理由都差不多，所以習慣了。」

「理由都差不多？那光一主任沒進步啊。」

說完發覺自己似乎說得太超過了點，堂本剛吐了吐舌頭。

「嗯...很難進步呢。」

兩人陷入沉默，直到用餐完都沒有再提過失戀的事情。  
\--  
週四堂本剛又到服務中心教導跳舞，說穿了就是指導年長者運動活動；電玩則是最近這個月堂本光一帶到服務中心的，原因是下雨天年長者無法出外散步無聊時可以利用電玩畫面散步，後來便採購了幾款電玩，正好可以訓練年長者手指活動等。

「小剛～」

貴子婆婆趁其他人專心在遊戲上時湊到堂本剛身邊，對著堂本剛眨了眨眼。

「貴子阿姨怎麼了？」

「上次我們小光沒有欺負你吧？」

「欸？怎麼會呢～光一主任人很好很溫柔。」

「是嘛～那天小光回來臉色好沉重，到今天你來了才好多了呢～」

貴子婆婆往堂本光一慣例躲藏的位置看去，果不其然又見到堂本光一站在轉角陰影裡，推了推眼鏡假裝例行勘查課程狀況。

「小剛啊，我們小光如果有說什麼讓你不開心的話你別放心上，他嘴巴笨、心腸卻很好的。」

「貴子阿姨，那天是我不小心對光一主任失戀的事情指手畫腳...」

「啊啦～你們聊了啊！」貴子婆婆臉上綻放出光采，堂本剛有些看不懂「哎呀，我們小光都不跟別人聊私事的！但他跟你聊了，天要下紅雨囉！」

見貴子婆婆滿臉八卦，堂本剛有些後悔多嘴，再抬頭對上堂本光一目光，內心更加虧欠。

「嘛嘛～這也不是什麼壞事～」貴子婆婆牽起堂本剛的手，溫和的撫摸「你別看小光這樣，他也沒什麼朋友，幾乎把精力都放在這個服務中心了。」

從貴子婆婆的溫和語氣裡聽得出來是對堂本光一讚許有加，流露關懷的眼神更是騙不了人的。

「都四十五歲的人了，沒有成家立業、朋友也不多，常常陪我們到晚上才回家，你說如果你是小光的對象能不埋怨嗎？」

聽到如果自己是堂本光一的對象時，堂本剛內心突的漏了一拍。

「小光的對象都是臉圓圓的、還有著小虎牙，交往之初還有來過服務中心和我們互動過，沒幾次後就不來了。」

堂本剛仔細聽著貴子婆婆的話，另一邊留意不遠處的堂本光一動靜，探聽別人私密的罪惡感在他內心繚繞。

「為什麼不來了呢？」

好奇心佔了上風，見堂本光一轉過頭與爺爺們聊天，堂本剛想快點知道後續。

「因為我們是群老人啊～誰想照顧非親非故的老人啊～」

貴子婆婆語氣一派輕鬆，但眼神裡流露著淡淡的哀傷。

「貴子阿姨...」

「沒事的，這個服務中心對我們很照顧，雖然說我們也有付錢所以能得到服務，不過小光跟其他人的態度是騙不了人的，他們是真的把我們當作尊敬的長輩對待的喔。」

當堂本剛想說點什麼安慰的話，已經到了課程結束的時間，今天貴子婆婆沒有邀請自己共餐，反而走到堂本光一面前、朝堂本剛的方向指了指，隨後跟其他爺爺們一同走去食堂。

「剛老師要一起吃午餐嗎？」

見堂本剛收拾好用具要離開，堂本光一上前伸出手擋住去路。

「如果今天是光一主任請客的話。」

「有什麼問題呢！這附近有好吃的咖哩，我帶你去吃。」  
\--  
因為貴子婆婆的緣故，兩位堂本交集變多了，私下也交換了聯繫方式，偶爾會傳個訊息聊天。

堂本剛發現堂本光一的簡訊都很簡短，也不太用表情符號，除了偶爾發的unko圖案，原本以為是發錯了，結果是認真的...

這天他們約在三宮用餐，晚餐後循著商店街散步消食，經過遊戲場時復古的跳舞機立即抓住兩人注意。

「哇！是跳舞機耶！」

堂本剛圓滾滾的雙眼張得大大，他記得這個機型是年輕時流行的機台，可以連線對戰，當初還有很多膾炙人口的舞曲。

「剛君也玩過跳舞機嗎？」

堂本光一內心蠢蠢欲動，但礙於人設，表情上不能流露出太多欣喜；這台可是當年使他名聲大噪的跳舞機，榜上的第一名長年是他與另一位輪流佔據。

「嗯，下課後常常去遊戲場，有時候還不小心把一周的伙食費給跳完了。」

堂本剛回想起那青澀的歲月，當時他是奈良區的小舞王、榜單上長年第一名，直到某天自己變成第二名時才發現原來還有比自己更厲害的人。

「難怪剛君跳舞這麼厲害，還當上了舞蹈老師呢。」

堂本光一彎起眉眼笑了笑，為了不讓自己回憶起當年的往事，他順手牽起堂本剛的手，將人帶離遊戲場。

堂本剛有些錯愕，但他沒有反抗，嘴角抽動著似笑非笑，乖順讓堂本光一牽著走。

兩人安靜的走了一小段路，最後默默走到神戶港，港邊夜風有些大，迫使兩人放開彼此的手拉緊外套。

「啊～失策啊，港邊也太冷了！」

堂本光一從販賣機買了溫熱飲品跑回堂本剛身邊，順手將熱呼呼的鋁罐貼上堂本剛的雙頰，不一會白噗噗的臉龐就被熨出淡粉色。

「光一君難怪會失戀啊...」

「喂、我失戀的原因才不是因為帶女生到港邊吹風好嘛！」

「喔？那是為什麼呢？」

接過堂本光一拉開的鋁罐，堂本剛喝了口熱可可，瞬間暖和身心。

「是因為...她們嫌我愛玩遊戲...而且也不願意陪我玩...」

「欸？」

這個理由滿出乎意料之外的，堂本剛嘴巴呈現三角形驚訝狀。

「休息在家就想好好放鬆，所以就玩遊戲，」堂本光一也喝了口熱飲，給自己買的是咖啡，但有點太甜了「女生嘛，總是想逛街跟出去玩。買東西在網路上買一買不就好了？出去玩也可以在遊戲裡出去啊。」

「fufufu～」

聽堂本光一振振有詞，堂本剛忍不住笑出聲，發出小豬般的輕哼，趕緊摀住小嘴，卻看見堂本光一睜大眼睛帶著大大的笑意。

「嗯亨，聽說光一君喜歡圓圓臉、最好是帶點小虎牙的對象？」

又喝了口熱可可，堂本剛趕緊轉移話題。

「對啊！不覺得這樣的對象很可愛嘛！」像極了白團子，好搓揉。

「為什麼呢？」

堂本剛有點好奇，他對堂本光一始終充滿好奇，從當年第一次見面時就好奇穿著全身黑運動服、帽沿壓低瀏海遮住眼睛，站在跳舞機上乾淨俐落的舞姿和收放自如的力道熠熠生輝。

「嗯...」

堂本光一愣了下，表情略微不自在的瞥了眼堂本剛，又低下頭望著咖啡罐。

「啊抱歉，如果讓光一君感到困擾的話、」

「因為以前見過一張臉。」

堂本光一艱澀的開口，好不容易才從緊縮的聲帶裡找回聲音。

「其實我不知道他是誰，那天我在遊戲場跳舞，眼鏡掉了沒辦法看清楚。」

從臉上神情看得出堂本光一青澀的羞怯，他雙手擺在身體後方、仰頭望向夜空像是對月亮表述當年來不及說出口的心意。

「以前我也跳過跳舞機喔，那時候很多人圍繞在旁邊，每個人都是崇拜的眼神，尤其是女生，那滿眼的愛慕是騙不了人的。這樣說好像我很自戀啊...」

不好意思搔了搔頭，堂本光一靦腆的笑了下。

「有一天跳到一半眼鏡掉了，但為了創新分數我沒有停下來，靠著平常練習撐了下去，結束時突然一道強光閃現，我看過去，是張圓圓的臉、眼睛應該也是大大的，他那吃驚的神情微張嘴露出小虎牙，我就這麼被吸引了。」

說完見堂本剛沒有反應，堂本光一更加不好意思，低下頭抓頭沉吟。

「抱歉抱歉，說了這些讓剛君難以接續的話，請你忘掉吧！」

「光一君當時是在三宮的遊戲場嗎？」

「欸？」

堂本光一抬起頭，略為吃驚的看向堂本剛。

「你看到的那個人，頭髮是不是一邊長一邊短啊？」

堂本剛語氣有些不確定，雙眼直視著堂本光一。

「髮型不太記得，可是我記得髮尾有點紅色...」

聽到這裡堂本剛露出小虎牙笑了。

「唉唷！做什麼！」

突如其來的手機閃光對著堂本光一閃現，堂本光一伸手摀住眼前，強光使他瞇起眼，再次睜開適應周遭時，見堂本剛手裡握著一張斑駁的相片。

「後來我出國讀書了。」

照片上是一名汗流浹背的少年、白皙臉龐上還有著紅暈，全身黑色運動服跟黑色帽子，最顯眼的是從帽子裡透出的金色髮，以及那迷茫的好看雙眼。

「剛君...」

「出國前我想知道能打敗我的兵庫爆走牛是誰，所以翹課去三宮尋找，結果真的被我找到了。」

如果說有什麼比夜空裡的星光還要璀璨美麗，那應該是堂本剛現在泛著水氣的雙眸，流動著青春的波光瀲灩。

「啊！難道你是、」

「奈良爆走鹿喔！fufufu～」

有點難為情的說出當年的暱稱，堂本剛用食指撓臉頰的動作也連帶使堂本光一跟著撓臉。

「我、我、」堂本光一吞吞吐吐，在幾次的深呼吸後終於開口「其實我取名是故意模仿你的！」

「嗯，我想也是。」

兩人面對面傻笑著，像是兩個素未謀面的少年首次相見對立著，一股青春的羞澀氣味流動著。

「所以、所以...」

堂本光一突然想到自己初次悸動的臉龐竟然是眼前的堂本剛，真相揭開的太突然，接下來該說些什麼都不知道了。

「如果光一君放假無聊的話，我可以陪光一君玩遊戲喔。」

堂本剛狡黠的眨了下眼，鋁罐抵在唇邊，說完仰頭把溫熱的可可一口喝完。

「欸？！」

「光一君應該也滿喜歡賽車的吧？」

堂本光一瞪大雙眼、嘴巴呈現小o狀，開開合合的雙唇沒有吐出半個音節。

「六甲山王者～」

望著堂本剛起身走去的背影，堂本光一被從堂本剛軟糯嗓音說出的名詞燙紅了臉，回過神來趕緊追上前去。

堂本剛被堂本光一漲紅的臉逗得大笑，被摟住肩膀往那健身有成的胸膛帶時也沒有抵抗，他還有個小秘密，但他不打算這麼快揭露給堂本光一知道。

當年他倆北兵庫南奈良的賽車雙巨頭，暱稱上他也故意模仿堂本光一。

若草山小霸王。

END


End file.
